Testing the Waters
by otakuwraith
Summary: One-shot. Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang have known each other for a long time. But do they really know everything about each other? Maybe it's about time to find out.


This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own FMA or any of the characters.

* * *

"10 cenz that The Lieutenant shoots at him today." Stated Havoc to the other subordinates. It was their daily betting pool as to the events that would follow the arrival of both Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang.

Breeda spoke up saying, "Nah, man. If anything he's just going to fall asleep and she's going to make us do more work to make up for it."

"It's true, she doesn't like to waste bullets." Inserted Falman, just in time for the Lieutenant in question to walk through the door of the office. She walked past them purposefully and said, "That's right, Falman," before she retrieved a stack of paperwork from the large wooden desk whose primary occupant, a certain Colonel, had yet to arrive.

The men had grown silent upon her arrival, clueing her in to the fact that something had been going on before. She knew just what to do to keep things in order. She divided the stack of paperwork into four separate stacks and plopped one down in front of each of the men. There was a collective groan amongst them, until Havoc spoke up.  
"But what are _you_ going to do?" He crossed his arms at the fact that she had taken none of the papers herself.

The Lieutenant motioned back to the desk with her thumb. There sat a much larger stack of papers which were supposed to be for Mustang but just as she motioned in that direction the tardy Colonel had burst through the door and was standing between her and the papers in question.

"Ooooh, I see." Havoc smirked as the other subordinates tried to stifle their laughter. Riza sent them all a glare before turning towards Colonel Mustang.

"Sir, you're late." She stated plainly, while moving to the side of his desk and holding out some papers for him. The Colonel just sighed.

"Good morning to you too, Lieutenant." He mumbled.

"I apologize, sir. Good morning." She gave a slight nod then held out the papers once more, urging him to take them. "Now get to work."  
The Colonel looked much like a child who had just been told to clean their room. "But there's too much work." He whined. Riza rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to go to her own desk when something stopped her.

The Colonel's hand was around her wrist, keeping her from leaving. She turned around with a questioning look only to find Mustang giving her the full on puppy dog eyes.

"Help me?" He pleaded.

Riza couldn't believe her eyes. Here was the man who aspired to be Fuhrer someday begging her to help him with paperwork. She rolled her eyes once more and nodded. "Fine…sir." She pulled a chair up to his desk and got to work.

The other men had watched intently, waiting for one of their bets to come true so they were the only ones who noticed their Colonel's eyes linger on Riza for a moment too long and the slight smirk he got before he reached across the desk for a pen. Riza remained unphased.

"Is it too late to change my bet?" Whispered Breda to the other men who gave him the 'what do you think?' look.

The hours went by slowly for the team as Riza kept them all in check. Even Mustang was doing his work. It was just about lunch time so Fuery got up and went to the desk where his two superior officers sat.

"Um, is it alright if we leave for lunch now?" He looked between the two of them. He was never sure who to address in these situations seeing as technically The Colonel was in charge but in actuality The Lieutenant controlled them all.

The Colonel looked up from his papers, while The Lieutenant's eyes remained glued on the papers. Nonetheless they both said "Yes, Fuery," at the same time, causing them to glance towards each other. Their eyes caught and held. Riza drowning in the deep blackness, Roy lost in the honey brown. Fuery coughed awkwardly, startling them out of the moment.

"I'll… just go." He spoke and motioned for the other subordinates to follow, leaving the two of them alone in the office.

Riza looked down at her papers again, but this time she was not working. Her mind was too busy analyzing. 'What was that?' She questioned. She had never felt so lost as she had been a few moments ago. No, lost was not the right word. Found. She had felt like she had been found.

She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts away. It was then that she noticed The Colonel had not returned to his work. She glanced up at him to find him already looking at her. She didn't understand the look he was giving her. It was one she had never seen on his face. She prided herself in knowing what every expression of his meant, but for the first time ever she did not understand.

"Sir?" She addressed him hesitantly. This was uncharted territory after all.

"Lieutenant, have you ever thought you knew someone so well and then realized that you really knew nothing?" He asked, turning his full body to face her.

She blinked as she thought about his question. "Like you've spent so long familiarizing yourself with someone and then you realize that your understanding of them is still only superficial?"

"Yes, exactly! You find yourself thinking about them all the time, wondering what they are really like. If you're impressions are really right?" His words had become stronger, with more passion behind them.

Riza nodded. "Wondering how they would react to certain things…" She added.

Roy froze. Yes, that was exactly what he wondered. In fact he wondered what would happen if…

He leaned forward towards his Lieutenant, slowly to give her time to object, but she didn't. So he closed the gap between them, kissing her once. It was a short, chaste kiss but it had left her shocked. Roy pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes, trying to read her reaction. Different emotions flickered in the swirling brown of her eyes. Confusion, then shock, then wonder, and lastly they softened into what he thought might have just been love. This time it was Riza's turn to initiate the kiss. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. He wasted no time in returning the passion.

But of course, like all good things at Central Headquarters, it was interrupted. Havoc had come back into the office, having left his wallet in one of the drawers. He gasped when he saw The Colonel and Lieutenant.

No one had place a bet on _that_ occurring.


End file.
